<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Но было не смешно by TFG400</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833297">Но было не смешно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFG400/pseuds/TFG400'>TFG400</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, Dick Grayson being the foolish teen he is, Gen, Joker is being Joker, Minor Character Death, Robin is scarred for life, Scary Joker, That's Not Funny (original work title), The BatThing, and paying for this, it's sad, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFG400/pseuds/TFG400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая встреча Дика Грейсона с Джокером.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Но было не смешно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744879">That's not funny</a> by The BatThing.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночка выдалась не скучной.<br/>
Не было еще и часа ночи, а уже состоялась одна попытка ограбления и два отдельных случая нападений, все успешно предотвращенные Темным Рыцарем и его напарником (пребывающем в весьма приподнятом расположении духа). В конце концов, <i>стояли выходные</i>, и это означало больше свободы. </p><p>Одиннадцатилетний мальчишка буквально скакал, как мячик, выпендриваясь и кувыркаясь в воздухе при любой подворачивающейся возможности.</p><p>Ему нравились похвалы.</p><p>Комиссар Гордон сказал даже, что Робин был «самым настоящим акробатом».</p><p>Постепенно все это начинало раздражать Бэтмена, который находил его выкрутасы ненужным излишеством, от случая к случаю становящимся все более показушным. Обычно Робин держался на уровне, но сегодня он попросту не воспринимал вещи всерьез. Чуть раньше, когда мальчик в красном чересчур зарвался, Темный Рыцарь уже прочел ему нотацию. </p><p>Вместо того, чтобы действовать осторожно, Робин потратил уйму времени, пока кувыркался и без видимой цели метался из стороны в сторону, чтобы поиздеваться над мужчиной, напавшим на какую-то женщину, пока та шла домой.</p><p>Он не дрался, а дожидался последнего момента и уворачивался, заливаясь смехом, когда противник после каждой неудачной атаки раздражался все больше. Тогда одиннадцатилетний пацан выдавал что-нибудь саркастическое, в своей манере. Бэтмен позволял этому происходить до тех пор, пока мужчина не нанес Робину пустяковый удар, которого легко можно было избежать, если бы только мальчишка соизволил быть <i>внимательнее</i>.</p><p>— Относись к делу серьезно или отправляйся домой.</p><p>— Я отношусь к делу серьезно! Может, это ты воспринимаешь все чересчур всерьез. А?</p><p>За это он был удостоен тяжелым взглядом.</p><p>Это случилось почти два часа назад, и теперь они вдвоем двигались через Готэм, лавируя между машинами. Робин увидел тачку, в которой сидело полным-полно хорошеньких девчонок, оживленно замахавших им несмотря даже на то, что их не было видно за тонированными стеклами автомобиля. Именно в этот момент, когда его раздирало желание помахать в ответ и знание, что это совершенно бесполезно, был перехвачен полицейский звонок.</p><p>Джокера заметили в Аллее Преступлений.</p><p>Бэтмен моментально переменился в лице. Он сделал звонок Гордону, который, естественно, не прошел.</p><p>— Ты остаешься в машине. Понял?</p><p>Робин задержал дыхание. Никогда раньше ему не случалось даже близко подойти к делу, которое затрагивало бы Джокера. Он слышал о чокнутом клоуне, но Бэтмен ни разу даже вскользь не намекал, что мальчику когда-либо будет дозволено работать рядом с умалишенным.<br/>
Это был его счастливый день.<br/>
Разумеется, ему было немного страшновато, но любопытство все перевешивало. Джокер был главным врагом Бэтмена, верно? Робину полагалось работать над делами, затрагивающими преступника.</p><p>— Обещаю, — он поспешил с ответом. Может, чересчур поспешил, потому что наставник смерил его еще одним тяжелым, сверлящим взглядом.</p><p>Они были в Верхнем Ист-Сайде, поэтому сама езда заняла всего пару минут. Диллон Авеню была бы самым быстрым вариантом, но по ней ехало слишком много машин, поэтому им пришлось двинуться дворами. Проехав сквозь Бернли они достигли Аллеи Преступлений, где машина оказалась припаркована в глухом месте посреди пустыря. Бэтмен открыл автомобильный верх и выпрыгнул наружу. Он одарил его еще одним жестким взглядом.</p><p>— Оставайся здесь.</p><p>— Ага. Остаюсь, — ребенок смотрел за тем, как удаляется его наставник, вовсе не собираясь все это время находиться на месте. Он выждал пару минут и затем открыл машину, уже готовый последовать в направлении, в котором скрылся его ментор, когда оказался перехвачен еще один вызов.</p><p>— <i>Подозреваемый был обнаружен в Бауэри</i> — помехи, много помех — <i>Хейдинг Стрит.</i> — еще больше помех — <i>Рекомендую проследовать с осторожностью.</i></p><p>Он знал, что ему потребуется скорость и удача, но оно того стоило! Спиди, Кид Флэш, Аквалэд — пусть все узнают, что это Робин взял Джокера, и страх ему не преграда.<br/>
Чудо-мальчик припустил из машины, зная, что с этого места сможет быстро добежать до Хейдинг Стрит.</p><p>Ко времени, когда Робин прибыл туда, стало ясно, что он чересчур припозднился, чтобы получить приз за первое место. Всюду буквально роились копы, и к ужасу своему, он увидел внизу собственного наставника, прочесывающего местность вместе с Гордоном. Эти двое переговаривались, обмениваясь информацией.</p><p>
  <i>Просто великолепно.</i>
</p><p>— Ну, разве они не загляденье?</p><p>
  <i>Что за?</i>
</p><p> В ужасе, одиннадцатилетний малец круто развернулся на месте, мурашки пробежали по всему его телу, и, в то же время, его как к месту приморозило. Точно перед ним, на расстоянии нескольких шагов, глядя ему прямо в глаза, стоял человек, которого все так боялись. Которого, кажется, боялся сам Бэтмен.</p><p>И… на нем было платье?</p><p>Робин замер с широко раскрытыми глазами, плотно сжатым ртом и выпрямленной спиной, стараясь сохранять дистанцию.</p><p>— Я — женщина.</p><p>Это было почти смешно.</p><p>— Ты - Джокер, — голос его едва превышал шепот. — Что ты все еще здесь делаешь?</p><p>— Я - женщина, — в голосе была мертвецкая серьезность, и мужчина с белой кожей перехватил сверток у себя на руках слегка иначе, чем привлек к нему внимание Робина. Он словно ребенка на руках держал. — Тебе нравится мое платье?</p><p>Тишина.</p><p>— Я нашла его в сэконд хэнде, за полцены, видишь ли, — Он издал короткий смешок и подступил на шаг ближе к Робину, глядя на него сверху вниз, а затем улыбнулся. — Ты меньше, чем я думал.</p><p>— Ты страннее, чем я думал.</p><p>Это послужило причиной для нового взрыва смеха, и Джокер откинул голову назад, сильнее прижимая к груди сверток.</p><p>— У парнишки есть нервишки, мне это нравится. Ну, как думаешь, найдут они меня? — Он припал на корточки и по-странному подобрался поближе к краю крыши, заглядывая вниз, чтобы увидеть, что происходило под ними. — Или ты нашел нам хорошее местечко для прятанья?</p><p>Это и в самом деле был Джокер? Человек в цветочном платье, которое выглядело так, словно явилось к ним из тридцатых годов прошлого века? Человек, который так запросто с ним беседовал? С точки зрения Робина он был не страшнее Человека-Мотылька или Короля Кетчупа.</p><p>Самый неудавшийся преступник месяца отправляется в…</p><p>— Ты арестован. Ты нарушил закон.</p><p>— Правда? — Недоуменный взгляд. — Что я сделал?</p><p>Хороший вопрос, Робин, на самом деле, не был уверен. Он пропустил эту часть и достал наручники, словно они могли придать ему авторитета.</p><p>— Ты сумасшедший и у тебя ужасный вкус в одежде. Так сойдет? — Он чувствовал, как к нему потихоньку возвращается уверенность.</p><p>— Но я женщина.</p><p>— Нет, не женщина.</p><p>— Да, женщина. Меня зовут миссис Крокер.</p><p>Итак, очевидно, Джокер знал, как вызвать улыбку на лице у малолетнего пацана. Робин не мог сдержаться. Он старался сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но уже от одного вида Джокера в этом дурацком костюме, сидящего напротив, выглядящего таким серьезным, Робин хихикнул.</p><p>— Ты чокнутый.</p><p>Джокер поднялся на ноги, с большой улыбкой, и снова приблизился к мальчику. Он осторожно опустил свой сверток на землю и затем вытянул обе руки.</p><p>— Виноват, арестуй меня, прежде я причиню вред кому-нибудь еще. Пожалуйста.</p><p> Робин не был глуп. Все было не так просто. Он попятился назад, и в этот момент Джокер внезапно рванул вперед, набрасываясь на него, повалил мальчика на землю, вышибая наручники и заходясь смехом, пока прижимал ребенка к земле.</p><p>— Нельзя просто брать и арестовывать бедных беззащитных женщин! Большой, черный, злобный мышъ разве ничему тебя не учил?</p><p>С этого момента он испытывал настоящий страх. Робин попробовал было бороться и обнаружил, что когда дело касалось Джокера, внешний вид мог быть настолько обманчивым, насколько это только возможно. Мужчина был сильным, мощно удерживая его на месте.</p><p>— Пусти.</p><p>— Ох, т-с-с-с, я не сделаю больно. Я - женщина. Теперь, лежи спокойно. Это займет всего секунду.</p><p>Он достал у себя из сумочки помаду и снял колпачок. Его колено болезненно упиралось Робину в руку, удерживая ее на месте, впиваясь в нее, и тот боялся за свою жизнь. Джокер, тем временем, начал наносить помаду, ведя ею вокруг губ и вырисовывая на лице Чудо-Мальчика улыбку, широкую, выходящую далеко за пределы щек.</p><p>— Тебе следует сказать мне спасибо. Я достал ее из личной коллекции Кавер Гёрлз.</p><p>И с этим он вскочил на ноги и рванул через крышу здания, спрыгивая вниз и съезжая по лестнице, крича на протяжении всего забега: «ПОМОГИТЕ! ЗА МНОЙ ГОНИТСЯ ДЖОКЕР!»</p><p>Робин медленно сел, не уверенный, что делать дальше. Он смотрел, как выряженный в платье мужчина бежит в самый центр толпы, где собрались копы, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Это было почти смешно. Видеть Джокера в платье, носящегося кругами, пока он не оказался рядом с Бэтменом, возле которого остановился, широко улыбаясь.</p><p>— Здравствуй, высокий, темный и симпатичный.</p><p>Эта реплика заставила Робина хихикнуть, и он быстро прикрыл рот рукой.<br/>
На Джокера без промедлений надели наручники, копы не спускали с него глаз, все время продолжая держать на мушке.</p><p>Бэтмена, однако, все это отнюдь не веселило. Он протянул руку и сгреб чужую одежду в кулак, рванув клоуна на себя.</p><p>— Где ребенок?!</p><p>— МОЙ РЕБЕНОК! ВЫ ВИДЕЛИ МОЕГО РЕБЕНКА?!</p><p>— ХВАТИТ, ДЖОКЕР! — Рявкнул Гордон. Он практически налетел на мужчину, хватая его за грудки и начиная трясти. Сильно. — Что ты сделал с ребенком?!</p><p>— Очевидно, я потерял его. Мне кажется, Джокер его забрал.</p><p>Робина пробила дрожь, и он медленно поднес руку ко рту, дотрагиваясь до губ, чувствуя улыбку, толстым слоем нанесенную на его лицо безумцем.</p><p>— Он на крыше этого здания, вон там. СПАСИТЕ МОЕГО РЕБЕНКА!</p><p>
  <i>О Господи.</i>
</p><p>Поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть туда, куда Джокер положил сверток, Робин, наконец, осознал, что происходит. Он задержал дыхание и подошел к горке одеялец, глядя на них сверху вниз и уже чувствуя подступающие к глазам слезы. Он не хотел смотреть. Так почему же его рука протянулась вперед и откинула одеяла в сторону, чтобы можно было увидеть, что скрывалось за ними?</p><p>Малыш, не старше семи месяцев, со свернутой шеей и головой безвольно откинутой набок. Белая кожа, слишком белая, красная улыбка где и положено.</p><p>— СПАСИТЕ МОЕГО РЕБЕНКА!</p><p>Казалось, Робин смотрел на ребенка целую вечность. Ему не оставалось ничего больше.</p><p>Он взял покрывальце и попытался счистить краску, чтобы придать малышу вид такой, какой он был до того, как у него забрали жизнь. Но все, что сделала фланелевая простыня, это размазала грим, так что лицо младенца стало жутким.</p><p>И из простыней фотографии выпадали.</p><p>Фотографии малыша до. Он улыбался на руках у Джокера, который улыбался вместе с ним.</p><p>Потом, фотографии малыша — он плакал.</p><p>Фотографии малыша — он умирал.</p><p>Робин отшатнулся от ребенка, не зная, почему ему показалось, что придти сюда было удачной идеей.<br/>
Почему он пришел?<br/>
Он подбежал к краю здания, не имея понятия, куда направляется. Может быть, домой. Может быть, в машину. Может быть, избить Джокера за то, что тот сделал. Каким-то образом, это не имело значения. Неважно, куда он пойдет.<br/>
Ребенок будет по-прежнему мертв.</p><p>Темная фигура бесшумно приземлилась за его спиной, звук убирающегося троса достиг ушей мальчика, и глаза его округлились.</p><p>— Это больно, — прошептал он.</p><p>Бэтмен поднял маленькое и безжизненное тело. Он подобрал фотографии и рыкнул: «Оставайся здесь».</p><p>Робину не нужно было повторять дважды. Его уверенность прошла. Гордости больше не было.<br/>
Он наблюдал, как его наставник возвращается по крыше, все это время бережно удерживая младенца у себя на руках.</p><p>Внизу Джокер смеялся.</p><p>Но было не смешно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>